


Jealousy

by GothieCakes



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Biting, Blood, Canon Compliant, M/M, Marking, Narcissism, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Raziel will never cease to anger his brothers, and Kain is the reason for it every time.
Relationships: Kain/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, none of his *brothers* are related to him. Very loose term there don't @ me by saying they are. They are not, if you bother me about this, try playing the games and seeing for yourself. 
> 
> Okay, now that that's out of the way, *Kurtis Connor Clap*  
> Welcome back to another Legacy Of Kain fic where I ship Raziel and Kain Romantically and dont care what anybody thinks. I found this bad boy in my drafts, fixed it up A LOT... so, here we are now ! With the finished product. 
> 
> If you like this fic and would like to support me feel free to follow me on twitter/tumblr where I take fic requests all the time, just send me an @ or ask and I'll see what I can do for you :)
> 
> Also thank you to gabbi for when I asked what I should write tonight simply said 
> 
> "Post your fics" 
> 
> So you have Gabbi to thank for this one. ❤
> 
> Anyway please enjoy, please Kudos, comment, bookmark or idk leave a fun fact about why you like legacy of kain? 
> 
> But, overall, please enjoy! 
> 
> \- Gothie
> 
> (Links to social media are in the notes at the end.)

Cold. 

Kain's claws were freezing against his skin. A feeling he was used to yes, but it was always the first shock as he felt them caress along his bare skin. It managed to numb the pain at his neck, Sharp teeth tearing the fragile skin as it did the day before, and the one before that. 

  
Kain was eager today, in his long days of rule, there were few days to spend with his trusted lieutenant. As he drank, the younger tried to stifle the pained gasps as he would get rougher and less patient. It felt good, yes, he loved the feeling of being useful to his Master. He could offer his body to him and be accepted. The hand knotted in his hair tightened as he let out a gasp of pleasure, the other moving to secure him firmly against the wall, not that he would try and flee, he was here to please his lord. 

Minutes went by before Kain pulled away, looking up to Raziel, then quickly let go.

Turning his back on him to go clean up, disappearing out of his field of vision. Raziel let out a breath and slid down the wall he was pinned to, tired, he always was after Kain fed. 

  
Raziel pushed himself up, running his hand over the still bleeding bite. The pain had subsided for now, but, he was forcing himself not to mind it. Ignoring whatever dull pain he still felt.

  
Kain emerged a towel in hand, face cleaned, looking proper. He looked to Raziel, and walking up to him, admiring his work. Kain's eyes peered over the bite, Raziel's claw idling over it, debating to add any pressure to stop the bleeding… the thought was gone with his Master's two words.

"Leave it" Kain looked down to him and Raziel simply nodded, his claw quickly falling to his side. 

  
After their exchange, Kain instructed him to follow, walking up to the old dusted bed in the middle of the room. The springs creaked uncomfortably under his weight as he sat down. Raziel standing in front of him.   
  
Kain looked up to him and then to the still bleeding bite, contrasting brightly against Raziel's porcelain skin. Appreciating his 'fine work'. Raziel had mostly forgotten by now, but could feel the drops of blood starting to drip down his collarbone. Not waiting to be invited he sat down next to his lord.

Kain took his face in his hands, Raziel eagerly melting to his touch. he ran a clawed finger along his cheek tilting his head upwards, pressing their lips together,

‘’You always have made the others jealous…’’ Kain laughed lowly in his throat pushing his hair back to admire his beloved, ‘’You’re truly stunning, Raziel.’’ 

Raziel wished he would get on with the pleasantries, he already knew his brothers were envious. He would see it everyday as he would retire to their masters chambers while they all got to wait around as lesser pawns. The times he would catch Melchiah staring at the bites littered on his neck. Days he would warn Zephon to know his place as he would spit spiteful remarks under his breath. 

Raziel made sure they understood their place, the deep scratches being left on Kain’s back in due time would emphasize it further.

‘’Let them be, they long for what I have with you...’' Raziel cooed, sitting across from the other, as Kain kissed along his neck.   
‘’Dumah says it all the time...” Raziel hummed lowly. "I think I'm starting to get annoyed of their jealousy."

Kain merely laughed and ghosted his hands along his hips, pushing him back against the bed. Locking their lips once more in a rough kiss, leaving them both breathless as they broke apart. Raziel looped his arms around Kain's neck to work the elastic out of his thick locks. 

As annoyed as he was… well, Raziel continued regardless, starting to hum more words against Kain's skin. “Turel always stares at all the marks you make...” Kain diverted his gaze to said marks, messily strewn across his collar. He licked the leftover drops, Raziel making pleased sounds. 

“All of them really--” he let out a gasp as Kain nipped at his past bites, “--wish they had...” Raziel delicately worked his hands through Kain's hair, taking a moment to think about their ‘relationship’. 

There was definitely something more than a Master and Lieutenant bond between them… Definitely, much more than friends at this point. Although, It wasn’t love, no, far from it, more of a lust between them, as whenever Kain would need him Raziel would be ready to comply to his every request. 

  
At first, it was ordered without option and venomous, leaving the younger bleeding, terribly sore. Raziel still had the scars on his hips to remember. As time went on, the older was far from gentle, but, there was more touch, conversation, as well as the other slipping in compliments here and there… Which brought him back to their confused kinship with one another, Raziel paused his motions, “...well, what I have with you.” 

  
Kain hummed in response, “As you said before Raziel, Let them be” He tilted up Raziel's chin, kissing him quickly, lips tasting of copper. He could tell Kain wasn’t fully listening, and his next words were again broken by his lips, Raziel stifling a laugh. His lord was eager, he knew exactly why… Somewhat wishing he’d get it over with quicker.

  
“No matter, let us get on with this.” as much as he would love to indulge in compliments and shy kisses, he knew the other must have been craving him. Raziel, easily complying while Kain started to work at the laces on his pants.    
  


“Impatient are we?” Raziel asked as he nervously licked over his lips. Turns out he'd been right, Kain looking him in the eye, claws snapping one of the laces from his pants and tossing it aside,    
  


"More than you can imagine.” 

Raziel smirked, pressing himself against his master with a pleased hum, 

"Then, let's not wait any further."

  
  


-

His brothers would look upon him with fear the next day, covered down to his hips with scratches and bites. As Raziel roamed the halls head high, by Kain's, equally bruised and scratched up side, Raziel could only feel the largest sense of pure pride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free kudos or comment, and to request anything on my social media platforms here:
> 
> Tumblr- @razikain  
> Twitter- @nnoites 
> 
> Or, if you've gotten this far, feel free to request something right down in the comments! 
> 
> Preview of next fic by the way... 
> 
> Did I hear someone request a sequel to Firecracker Heart...? ;)
> 
> Have a great night. 
> 
> \- Gothie


End file.
